Pour toujours
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU Agron dit à Nasir qu'il l'aime pour la première fois.


Titre : **Pour Toujours**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Il est en train d'essuyer ses mains pleines de cambouis à l'aide du chiffon qui pend toujours à la poche arrière de son bleu de travail. Le chiffon est tellement noir qu'on se demande si le geste a réellement une utilité. En fait, ça tient plus de la routine, le genre de chose qui rassure et apaise. Comme en ce moment, où son regard est braqué vers l'accueil du show-room alors qu'il frictionne d'un air tendus ses doigts à l'aide de la loque. Agron n'entend même pas la moquerie de son ami, et collègue, Crixus.

_Hé, mec ! T'as la tête du type qui envisage d'égorger quelqu'un.

Il n'y a plus rien autour de lui, juste l'image d'une cible mouvante qu'il doit atteindre rapidement. Agron balance d'un geste rageur son chiffon au sol, avant de s'élancer d'un pas ferme vers le show-room.

Les mécaniciens ne traînent jamais là-bas en journée, l'endroit doit rester clean pour les clients potentiels. Mais en ce moment, c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Il ouvre la porte vitrée du salon d'exposition d'un geste rageur, pour finir sa course entre Nasir et un inconnu.

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ? Crache Agron les dents serrées, en plaçant un bras devant Nasir pour l'éloigner de l'individu qui a osé lui empoigner le bras.

Agron observait la scène depuis l'extérieur. Il avait vite compris que quelque chose gênait Nasir.

Le visage de Nasir, d'ordinaire rayonnant, s'était marqué d'un froncement de sourcils qui manifeste généralement son trouble, avant de carrément se figer. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient raidis, ses paupières immobiles pour que son regard ne puisse pas perdre de vue, même un instant, le danger potentiel face à lui.

Agron reconnaissait les signes de détresse chez son compagnon, alors que pour les autres ils étaient imperceptibles.

Oui. Nasir était son compagnon officiel depuis quelques mois maintenant.

C'est grâce à Spartacus que le jeune homme était rentré dans sa vie. Son ami, Spar pour les intimes, lui avait offert un job de standardiste alors qu'il n'avait aucune qualification et qu'il parlait à peine correctement le français.

Agron l'avait tout de suite trouvé très attirant, même si il avait ouvertement exprimé à Spartacus qu'il faisait une erreur. Plus tard, il avait été surpris de la détermination de Nasir à vouloir s'améliorer, à vouloir apprendre, à vouloir devenir indépendant. Nasir se réjouissait de tout comme si c'était une bénédiction, et Agron ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Parfois, Agron y allait au culot pour faire comprendre son attirance, mais Spartacus finissait toujours par le calmer. Un soir d'une nouvelle tentative de sabordage par son ami, ne tenant plus, Agron s'en était pris à Spartacus qui avait bien été obligé de lui expliquer l'attitude protectrice qu'il avait envers Nasir.

Nasir, libéré d'un trafic d'être humain, utilisé dans la prostituions dont les fonds servaient à payer des armes terroristes. Il n'avait connu que l'esclavage jusqu'à ce que des services de protection interviennent pour démanteler le réseau. Pendant des mois, il avait erré dans des foyers avant de croiser la route de Spartacus qui aidait bénévolement dans une association pour sans-abris.

L'information était tombée comme un coup de tonnerre, cependant cela n'avait pas effrayé Agron. Spartacus lui avait simplement demandé d'être prudent avec le jeune homme.

Aujourd'hui, à force d'effort et d'apprentissage, Nasir s'était reconstruit. Il avait appris à se défendre seul, pour ne plus jamais être sous l'emprise de qui que ce soit.

Agron le savait. Seulement, il était incapable de réfléchir quand il devinait que son compagnon était en difficulté. Au plus profond de ses cellules, Il y avait cet instinct primaire et protecteur qui prenait le contrôle et le faisait parfois agir comme un gladiateur.

_Ça va. Il allait s'en aller, dit Nasir en posant la paume de sa main sur l'avant-bras solide et rassurant de son amant.

Le contact rassure le jeune homme bien plus qu'il ne peut l'avouer. La chaleur, et la présence d'Agron lui apporte une assurance et une force qu'il a parfois du mal à trouver en son absence. Sa paume se serre légèrement sur l'avant-bras crasseux, avant de se retirer en une douce caresse.

_Oh ! Fait le client en remarquant le geste intime. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était chasse gardée.

L'homme n'est pas du tout impressionné par la stature imposante d'Agron. L'homme est plus petit, c'est vrai, mais proportionnellement il n'a rien à lui envier. Il n'a pas peur, au contraire un éclair d'amusement semble jaillir dans son regard. C'est plus fort que lui, et il choisit bien ses paroles pour attiser le feu d'Agron quand il ajoute :

_Tu as mon numéro, bébé. Si jamais l'envie t'en prenait…de gouter autre chose que la crasse.

Ce qui finit de mettre le feu aux poudres, c'est lorsque la main de cet homme se tend dans la tentative arrogante de venir se poser sur la joue de Nasir, geste avorté par l'intervention rapide et disproportionnée d'Agron qui saisit le poignet de l'homme pour le lui rejeter violemment avec un regard incendiaire.

_Ne le touche pas.

L'homme est déstabilisé et trébuche en arrière avant de se stabiliser. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres. Nasir n'a pas le temps de penser que les choses vont dégénérer, l'homme a déjà fermé sa main en poing pour l'envoyer valser vers la mâchoire d'Agron.

Agron est un homme intelligent, et il ne donne jamais le premier coup. Jamais !

Légitime défense.

Agron sourit en léchant le sang qui vient colorer sa lèvre, un regard de mercenaire posé sur celui qu'il doit abattre. Ni une, ni deux, il s'élance au cou du type pour le soulever de terre et le jeter quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme se redresse comme un diable sort de sa boîte, pour riposter en jetant un coup de pied vers Agron qui se jette à nouveau sur lui. Le pied s'enfonce douloureusement dans l'abdomen d'Agron qui agrippe la cheville du type pour lui retourner la jambe.

Crixus entre à ce moment, suivi par Spartacus qui a entendit du bruit.

_Ça suffit ! Ordonne Spartacus.

Crixus doit retenir Agron de riposter quand l'autre essaie de lui assener un nouveau coup.

_Sortez immédiatement, sinon j'appelle les flics, dit sèchement Spartacus.

Ce qui semble calmer l'individu, qui se redresse en réajustant ses vêtements sur lui avant de partir, non sans faire un dernier geste provocateur, un clin d'œil à l'intention de Nasir qui semble désemparé.

Crixus doit resserrer sa prise autour de son ami qui voit rouge.

_Je peux te laisser, maintenant ? Demande Crixus à Agron avant de le relâcher.

_ Le fils de pute !

_Je suis désolé, Spar. Je vais m'occuper du désordre.

Nasir est livide, un peu hébété.

_Laisse. Va boire quelque chose. Je vais m'occuper de la fermeture.

Nasir se contente de hocher la tête avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine du garage.

_Merci, dit Agron en sortant du brouillard épais de la colère, avant de suivre Nasir.

Dans la cuisine, Nasir essaie de préparer le café comme il le fait tous les jours après la fermeture, mais ses gestes sont rendus maladroits par des tremblements qu'il peine à maîtriser. Il sursaute presque quand Agron arrive derrière lui, pour lui prendre le matériel des mains.

_Je vais m'en occuper, Dit Agron en faisant un signe de tête vers le canapé.

Nasir est perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne sait pas combien de minutes ce sont écoulées, mais à un moment donné une tasse fumante de café au lait sucré se tient devant lui. Il relève la tête et il croise le regard inquiet de son amant. Il se force un sourire pour le rassurer avant de prendre la tasse de ses deux mains.

_Tu vas bien ?

Nasir fixe un point invisible depuis quelques minutes maintenant, totalement absorbé par ses souvenirs. Avant cette vie, Nasir s'était coupé de ses émotions et il avait longtemps vécu sans ressentir la colère, la tristesse, la peur… A présent, il vivait pour la première fois, et dans certaine situation ses émotions agissaient comme un catalyseur pour éveiller toutes les autres refoulées. Ça arrivait sans prévenir, ça le noyait de toute part. Il avait eu peur, et la situation avait ravivé toutes les autres où il avait cru mourir.

_Je ne sais pas… Dit simplement Nasir pour résumer la complexité de ce qui l'anime.

De son côté, Agron se sent responsable. Il se laisse tomber lourdement à côté de son amant.

_Je sais que tout est parti en couille à cause de moi. Tu aurais certainement mieux géré la situation, sans casse j'imagine… C'est juste que…quand j'ai vu qu'il avait sa main sur toi…Bon dieu, lui ou n'importe qui d'autre, je pourrais les réduire en cendre ! Je t'aime trop ! Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

L'aveu est comme un rayon de soleil sur sa peau glacée, un phare pour ses nuits, le chant d'un rossignol qui vient tromper sa solitude. C'est dit avec brusquerie, mais toujours avec franchise. C'est ce qu'il aime chez Agron. Il est toujours honnête avec ce qu'il ressent, emporté par ses émotions, bonne ou mauvaise. Il agit avec le cœur. Et bon dieu, il vient de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Pour la première fois.

_Tu m'aimes ?

_Comme un fou, sourit Agron laissant entrevoir toutes ses dents comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Sa main se pose sur le cou de Nasir pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser.

C'est la première fois qu'on l'aime. Il n'y a rien d'autre à part l'amour d'Agron. Aucun souvenir, pas une seule émotion semblable ne peut venir s'enrubanner à ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Agron marche sur un terrain vierge, peut être le seul. Et Nasir en est tellement heureux. Il n'y a que lui et il n'y aura que lui.

Pour toujours.

 **FIN**


End file.
